You can be happy
by Byukio
Summary: Kaito wants to know what Mizael's been staying up so late for on that damn computer, he wished the blond had never taken an interest in such a thing, but he's amazed to find what the blond's been doing on it or more so writing.


**A/N: Wow I haven't written Mizakai in forever it feels like. idk enjoy this small drabble kinda thing based on an OTP prompt that I wanted to get off my list. also fries because I have burger king right now. **

* * *

><p>It was around midnight and Mizael was still on that damn computer.<p>

Kaito almost wished Haruto hadn't introduced the blond to the Internet; it was hard to get Mizael away from the damn thing now.

Mizael was just so interested in looking things up.

Kaito tapped on the back of Mizael's chair.

"You need to rest at some point," Kaito grumbled because honestly spending hours on this thing—was just… well, actually who is he to judge?

He used to do the same, but for research purposes not for whatever the hell his boyfriend was doing.

"Are you even listening, asshole," Kaito hissed as he thumped Mizael on the head with his hand.

"Fuck, what? I'm reading; what do you want now? You were in here just a few minutes ago," Mizael hissed.

"Mizael, that was four hours ago," Kaito sighed.

Mizael seriously lost track of time when on that damn thing.

"I brought you a snack because your late night habits have been rather, bad."

Mizael had been going to sleep at late hours, always crawling into bed around three in the morning or sometimes six in the morning.

Kaito almost missed having someone lying next to him—not that he'd ever tell the blond that.

"What have you even been doing on there all this time?" Kaito asked as he glanced over Mizael's shoulder.

"Haruto showed me videos of dragons that I could watch," Mizael said and went on about how he'd seen pretty amazing ones, none so amazing as his Tachyon though.

"I see, but that was hours ago," Kaito stated as he leaned against the back of Mizael's chair.

"Correct," Mizael said simply.

"Do you want this damn snack or not?"

There was a small box of fries in Kaito's hand.

"We ordered something, figured I'd save you something so you don't, starve and all that," Kaito muttered.

"Oh?" Mizael said as he took the box of fries.

Kaito glanced at Mizael's screen—Mizael was writing something.

Something… _lewd_.

"I didn't peg you to be interested in writing," Kaito said.

Mizael's eyes widened "Writing? Nonsense, I am not."

"Mizael, you left your document open."

Mizael blinked—damn he had.

"It's nothing, shoo and let me eat in peace," Mizael insisted.

Kaito rolled his eyes, whatever.

Kaito knew what he saw, he had seen some interesting words, and something about dragons, he wished he hadn't saw it.

He also wished Mizael would actually sleep on a proper time schedule again.

"Goodnight then," Kaito muttered as he walked off down the hall.

"Good I can write in peace."

Mizael went back to typing away.

Eventually passing out at the computer, which would be a killer on the blond's back when he awoke.

Kaito slept soundly in a comfy bed.

* * *

><p>When Kaito had awoken in the early morning to prepare breakfast he passed by the dragon tamer—snoozing at the computer, he looked awfully uncomfortable.<p>

"Honestly if he's going to fall asleep at that thing he really should bring something to keep himself warm," Kaito said to Haruto who was waiting in the kitchen.

"Nii-san he's just really into technology at the moment," Haruto said.

"A little too much," Kaito sighed.

Kaito walked over and nudged the blond awake.

"Hey it's morning, y'know when people are awake?"

Mizael groaned and banged his head against the keyboard.

"You're so graceful in the morning," Kaito commented.

"Mmm… shut up…" Mizael slurred through a sleepy state.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Kaito asked nudging the blond once more.

Mizael stood up, his legs aching and telling him "sleep in a damn bed for once you asshole" as he made his way to the kitchen table.

"How's your back?" Haruto asked.

"Painful," Mizael said as he tensed up from the pain.

"Should _probably_ sleep in an actual bed," Kaito added.

Mizael chose to ignore his boyfriend's "helpful" comments.

"So, Nii-san said you were writing a story?"

Mizael rubbed his eyes.

"I was not, I do not write."

Kaito raised an eyebrow "So, if I go through the computer's history I won't find your story uploaded somewhere?"

Mizael mentally cursed—shit, computers had those?

"You would not," Mizael hissed.

"What were you writing that caused you to lose such sleep?"

Mizael didn't want to tell Kaito about what he'd written.

Kaito shrugged and trailed off into the den where the computer was.

"That's fine, checking the history isn't that hard."

Mizael quickly made a dive for the mouse as Kaito snatched it.

"Do not! Do not go browsing through my history!"

"Then tell me what you wrote?" Kaito asked.

"No," Mizael absolutely refused.

"Then I'm checking the history" and so Kaito browsed through the former Barian's websearch history, there sure was a lot of looking up of dragon things.

"Why does—why do you…? I don't want to know actually," Kaito muttered.

The site read _"Bad Dragon."_

"It came up in the searches! I was horrified," Mizael shuttered remembering what he saw.

Kaito laughed and found the document Mizael had opened last night.

"You were horrified huh? Sure you weren't doing research?" Kaito mocked.

"Cram it," Mizael said.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the site sells things for—"

Mizael's face reddened slightly.

"Silence!"

Again Kaito laughed.

"No, but you did write about dragons having—"

Mizael interrupted with very choice words.

"My boyfriend, the dragon porn writer," Kaito mocked.

"I'm leaving," Mizael hissed as he stomped out of the room.

"Are you planning on pulling an almost all-nighter again?" Kaito called down the hall.

"Not if it ends in such mockery, I'd rather sleep in a warm bed than a cold chair anyway."

Kaito only nodded—good he missed having the blond to fill the spot on his bed, it was always a lot warmer with him sleeping beside him.


End file.
